The Sonichu Comics Rewritten
by suzukipot
Summary: Follow Sonichu, Rosechu and the Chaotic Combo as they combat against the terror that is Christian Weston Chandler and they zap to the extreme! Rated T to be on the safe side because there's violence and language.
1. Issue 0

**Author's Note: A rewrite of Christian Weston Chandler's infamous comic called "Sonichu" A lot of things have changed and I've tried my best to make this into a serious story. It should also be noted that I have retconned A LOT here, namely Wild's sexuality (I have taken out Simonla and every other Sonichu and Rosechu besides the Chaotoic Combo, Sonichu, Rosechu and Silvana.)  
**

**_Episode 1: Sonichu's Origin_**

Pikachu ran across the field, hitting the tree with iron tail and waiting for the apple to fall. He smiled. His finely tuned ears suddenly turned towards the city of CWCville. There he saw the Perfect Chaos Monster.

The Pikachu opened it's mouth and his eyes widened a bit. Being a courageous Pokemon he rushed the scene.

"Mayor the city is under attack."

"Not now Allison."

Behind the desk was Christian, the mayor of his fair city.

"Sir," Allison said a little harsher, trying to restrain herself from snapping. "The city, your city, is under attack."

Allison pointed out the window at the giant blue moster attacking the city.

Christian sighed. "I suppose I'll have Patti take care of it."

"You called for me master," Patti asked excitedly, running to Christian's side.

Patti's tail wagged and her tongue hung from out of her mouth as Christian smiled and patted her head.

"Patti I need your help."

"Anything for you master!"

"I need you to take care of the Perfect Chaos Monster."

"Sir you can't seriously expect Patti to take on that can you? She'll be slaughtered!"

"Wait, master! Look at that!"

From outside Sonic The Hedgehog was approaching the Perfect Chaos Monster.

"One hit from Super Sonic should take care of this beast!"

Sonic held up the Chaos Emeralds.

"Pika, Pikachu!"

"Huh?"

The Pikachu collided into Sonic and a bright rainbow spread over the city. Pikachu hit the ground and Sonic was knocked back.

"What was that thing," Sonic asked, rubbing his head.

Sonic looked over, where a giant yellow Sonic-like Pikachu stood.

"Woah...huh? My voice it's changed!"

The Pikachu stood and looked at himself as Perfect Chaos kept destroying buildings.

"Huh? No time to admire my appearance, I've got to save the city!"

The Pikachu started running at super speeds up Perfect Chaos's back. Perfect Chaos roared. Pikachu jumped, and fired a large thunder bolt at Perfect Chaos. Perfect Chaos squealed, and raised his hands to try and shield himself from Pikachu's attack.

"Just...a little...more!" Pikachu yelled as he exerted himself.

Pikachu screamed as Perfect Chaos disintegrated into ash. Pikachu fell to the ground, almost unconscious.

Christian ran out of his office, followed by Patti and Allison.

"Sonichu that was amazing!"

"Huh? My name's not...Sonichu..."

"Sir he's hurt," Allison said sympathetically. "We should get him to the hospital."

"In a moment Allison," Christian said, leaning over Pikachu.

"Please...help..."

Christian sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Patti-chan take Sonichu to the hospital."

Patti saluted and picked up Pikachu.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Kellie petted her Lapras and started to walk away. The Lapras whimpered.

"Aw don't worry Tiffany," Kel said with a small smile. "I'm just going to check on Raichu and I'll be back."

Kel went around to the front of her house to see her Raichu laying on the ground in pain. Kel gasped.

"Raichu, are you alright? Wait..."

"Kel," Raichu whispered.

Kel helped Raichu stand up.

"Raichu what happened?"

"I...I got shot by a rainbow and before I knew it I became this!"

Raichu covered up her now voluptuous figure uncomfortably.

"Come on let's go get you in some clothes."

Raichu put the white glove on her hand and bent her fingers.

"Sorry I only had a dress and boots Raichu."

Raichu smiled. "It's OK Kel."

"You know what Raichu...maybe this is a sign."

"A sign of what?"

"A sign that maybe...it's time I let you go."

"What? B-But Kel! We've been through so much!"

"No...Raichu...I'm sure of it. You can take care of yourself now. You're still welcome here though."

Raichu sniffled and tried to hold back her tears.

"I...I want a new name then. I'll call myself...Rosechu."

Kel nodded. "Whatever you want...Rosechu."

**_Episode 2: They Meet (Genesis Of The Lovehogs)_**

It had been a week since Rosechu's transformation. Rosechu hummed merrily as she scooped up water in the basin and picked fruit from the trees.

"I suppose it's good that I'm helping Kel out with the other Pokemon," Rosechu said, trying to be positive.

After collecting all of the needed supplies she ran back to the house.

"Thank you Rosechu."

"No problem Kel," Rosechu said, sitting down at the table and holding her head in her hands.

"Something wrong," Kel asked, feeding her Blissey.

"No, nothing. Don't worry about it."

Kel's eyebrows furrowed. Her Pokemon had never been this apprehensive towards her before."

"You're-you're sure?"

"Sheesh Kellie get off my back," Rosechu said, turning her back to Kel.

Kel sighed and went back to feeding her Pokemon.

* * *

"How are you feeling Pikachu," Allison asked, sitting down next to Pikachu's bed.

Pikachu scoffed. "Don't call me Pikachu. Call me Sonichu. Has your mayor heard any news about the hedgehog who hit me?"

Allison shook her head. "No and I wouldn't expect him to start any sort of investigation. He doesn't care about what happens to you. He just cares that you exist."

Sonichu made a disgusted face. "How the hell is this guy the mayor?"

"Shh, shh, not so loud or the Jerkops will catch you. Now, he's not our mayor. He's our dictator. He's got an iron grip on the city.

After his father passed away he gave the city to Christian. Christian went ballistic and made all sort of changes. I only know about it because well,'' Allison looked around before lowering her voice, "He took me off of the streets of Hollywood to work for him. He guaranteed a good pay but he only gives me minimum wage."

"There's a revolt against the mayor. If you want to know more then here, take this," Allison dug in her purse and handed Sonichu a piece of paper.

Sonichu looked at the paper that said 321 Coutington Street. Sonichu's hand tightened over the paper and he nodded.

"Pikachu," the doctor said, stepping in the room. "You can go home now."

"Hmph. Home. Like I had a home with anyone besides Jiggliami."

Sonichu sighed stood up. "Allison, give Patti my best and I'll...see you later." Sonichu took off.

Sonichu sped off, not really caring where he was going. He looked around as the wind soared through his quills.

When the wind started making his eyes tear up he stopped.

"Woah...I've never gone that fast before."

He looked around and tilted his head when he saw a Rapidash.

"Oh no...am I lost?"

"Um...excuse me?"

Rosechu stepped out from behind Rapidash.

"Did you say you're lost?"

"Yeah. I was trying to get out of town and I guess I just went a little too far."

"Oh...where'd you come from?"

"CWCville. Just got out of the hospital. My name's Sonichu by the way." He extended his hand.

Rosechu shook it. "Rosechu. I was just taking my trainer's Rapidash out for a walk. We were both trying to clear our minds."

"Wait...your trainer? You're a Pokemon?"

Rosechu glanced away before answering.

"Well...I was. A week ago I was hit by a rainbow and became, well, this. I've been trying to relax and not snap at my trainer but...I have anger issues."

"What were you before?"

"A Raichu. And you?"

"A Pikachu. Hey...I'm going to a meeting later. Want to come with me?"

Rosechu raised an eyebrow. "A meeting? For what?"

"A revolt against Christian Weston Chandler."

Rosechu and Sonichu talked all the way back to Kel's cottage.

"Want to come in and meet my trainer?"

Sonichu shrugged. "Sure."

Rosechu knocked on the door.

Kel opened it and smiled when she saw Sonichu.

"Hello Rosechu...I see you brought a friend."

Rosechu nodded. "Kel...this is Sonichu. He got lost. Can he stay for a while?"

"Of course."

"Sorry ladies," Sonichu said with the slight shake of his head. "Can't stay. I have to meet Allison for our meeting."

''Oh you have to go now? Well Ok...did you come from CWCville?"

"Yeah I did. How did you know?"

"I've heard about the revolt against the mayor." Kel sighed. "The mayor putting the people who opposed in a separate part of town...It's a shame. If you want I can direct you back to town."

"Thank you Kel. I really appreciate it."

**_Episode 3: Sonichu v.s. The Mayor Of CWCville (Sonichu v.s. Naitsirhc)_**

Naitsirhc was pacing around the poorly lit room. His red and orange eyes were darting back and forth between the entrance and the sign that said 'Private Villa Of Corrupted Citizens.' He nervously twisted the barbell earring in his left ear and stopped when Jason entered.

"Jason," he said, surprised. "What are you doing here? I was expecting Allison."

The man wearing a cloak and eye patch narrowed his eyes.

"Count Graduon has informed me of six strong energy sources being scattered across the world."

Naitsirhc looked down to see Jason holding a scepter.

"Have...have you confirmed what they are?"

"Only one," Count Graduon's voice boomed. "And it's an egg."

Jason held up the black egg with purple spots. Naitsirhc carefully picked it up to inspect it.

"The scanner's show that it's a hybrid between a hedgehog and a Pokemon."

"Pokemon..." Naitsirhc stared down at the egg, wondering what the little child would look like when it hatched. "Count Graduon, please, let me raise the child when it hatches."

"What-?!"

"Jason," Graduon interrupted quickly. "I was planning on raising the child myself...but I have known you long enough to trust you Naitsirhc."

Naitsirhc smiled. "Thank you Count Graduon."

He put the egg on a pillow and sat next to it. There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it," Jason demanded.

"Allison...I've come with some...friends."

Jason opened the door to let Allison, Rosechu and Sonichu in.

"Who are they?"

"Jason these are Rosechu and Sonichu," Allison said, pointing at the two.

"Welcome Sonichu and Rosechu," Count Graduon said. "We have much to discuss."

As they discussed possible solutions Naitsirhc's face was mere inches from the egg.

"Naitsirhc," Jason said firmly. "Are you going to join the discussion?"

"You guys...it's hatching."

"What? Already?"

They ran over to see what was happening. The egg cracked a little bit. They waited with baited breath. A small, beige arm pushed through, followed by a black head. The baby Rosechu looked up at Naitsirhc and smiled. Naitsirhc also smiled, picked up the Rosechu and patted her purple hair.

"She looks so familiar...Like someone I used to know."

"What are you going to name her?"

"...Silvana."

"Silvana," Sonichu asked with a raise of the brow.

"Like Sylvia. I knew a girl named Sylvia once."

Silvana hugged him. "Daddy."

"If she's anything like a Pokemon then she'll evolve eventually."

"Oh I'm not too concerned about that."

"You'd better be," Jason said. "We will need that Rosechu to fight Christian."

"What? You're going to use Silvana to fight?"

"That does sound a little harsh Jason," Allison said.

"That _is _why we recovered that Rosechu," Graduon reminded.

Naitsirhc looked down at Silvana and sighed. Looking away, he handed her to Jason.

"Please...if you're going to do this...do it without me."

Naitsirhc stood and walked towards the door.

"Naitsirhc don't do this. It's just a Rosechu."

Rosechu gasped and looked at Allison in disgust.

Allison ignored her. "Think of all you've done for this group. Ever since Christian cloned you-"

"Shut up OK," Naitsirhc spat, turning back around at Allison. "You don't know what it was like for me to join here."

Allison tried putting a sympathizing hand on Naitsirhc's shoulder. "Yes I do. You've told us-"

"No. I'm done. Goodbye."

Naitsirhc slammed the door on his way out, causing the lights to flicker.

* * *

Christian sat down the picture of his once thinner self and sighed.

"Allison? Allison are you here?"

There was no answer. He didn't want to get up. He gave an irritated grunt and forced himself up.

"Allison? Where are you? I need you to sign my documents."

Her looked out the window, only to see the green clad boy walk across the field.

Chris gasped. "That damn dirty homo is back! I better call for the Power Rangers."

Chris snooped around Allison's desk. "Now where is that button?"

After searching for ten minutes for the button Chris gave up.

"Oh well. I guess I'll just have to go face that...that scoundrel by myself. I would have Patti do it but she's at the spa...women."

He walked outside, the bright sun making him cringe. He hadn't been out of his office in a week, only going downstairs to the mall.

"Hey, you! Troll!"

Naitsirhc turned around and grimaced.

"Oh. _You. _What do you want?"

"I want you to get straight or get out of my city!"

Naitsirhc growled softly. He wasn't in the mood for Christian lecturing him.

"No. I'll stay. It's my right to."

"Oh disobeying the mayor, huh? I suppose my Jerkops can handle you!"

Naitsirhc's eyes shined with anger.

"Fine. I'll leave. For now. But one day your comeuppance will come."

Christian gasped. "How dare you talk about my...my...my-comeuppance! My daughter Crystal will eat your soul one day!"

Naitsirhc walked away as Christian went back into his office, where Allison was waiting for him.

"Allison do not bother me for twenty minutes. I will be mass debating to get rid of my stress."

Allison sighed. "Wouldn't dream of it sir."


	2. Issue 1

**Author's Note: I had a tough time deciding whether or not the clone was going to be Blake or Mitch...I decided the Blake story line would be more interesting. Also, I wrote Wild's back story before reading the one presented in _Sonichu 8_, in case you wonder why it's different. Also...Bubbles. She is the most personality devoid Rosechu in the comics so there was little for me to work with. I also gave her and Angelica Kitty and Trisha's outfits along with Angelica's usual scrunchie, since I didn't really want to make the Rosechus to walk around naked (even though they are covered in fur they have predominate busts, unlike Megagi, who will have the same appearance, except without breasts.)  
**

**_Episode_**_****__ 4_: Christian Meets His Match (Black Sonichu in "Darkness, Speed And Lightning!)

"I have to find out about that Sonichu!" Christian pounded his fist on the table.

"Sir," Allison said cautiously, looking up with tired eyes from Chris's paperwork.

"It's been over a week since you met that Pikachu."

"I know but it's taken Patti this long to build a cloning device."

"Uh-huh," Allison said, feigning interest. "And how do you plan on cloning Sonichu if you have no DNA?"

"I do have DNA, silly gal-pal. Look."

He made Allison look at the patch of yellow fur in his hand.

"I picked it off of him when Patti picked him up."

"The machine's all ready Master," Patti panted.

"Thank ya Patti," he said, patting her head. "As a reward you can spend twenty dollars in the mall."

Patti's eyes shined. "Thank you Master!"

"Hmm..." Allison stood and followed Chris to the cloning device.

"Just put this in here...and wait for this...and all ready!"

Chris dropped the patch of fur into the machine.

''Ready to pull the switch Patti?"

"Ready!"

"Wait," Allison whispered. "What's that on the fur...?"

She squinted, only to see some black smudge on it. Patti pulled the switch.

"Wait-Chris! No!"

A bright light filled the office and when it stopped a blight neon green ooze surrounded a black Sonichu with red pointed ears.

"Wha-? What's wrong with it?"

"I tried to tell you sir. There was a black smudge on Sonichu's fur. It must have mixed and made a black Sonichu."

"A black Sonichu? Fiddle cakes! My son can't be black!"

Christian released the lever keeping his Sonichu suspended in the liquid.

"Oh well. I guess he can still kill those trolls and corrupted citizens."

The Sonichu stumbled out of the machine, looking at his hands.

"He will be called...Blachu."

"Um...How about Blake?"

"Hmm, yes. That name will appeal to my _true _and _honest _citizens. Listen to me, Blake, for I am your master and father."

'_I better go tell the others about this.'_ Allison quietly slipped away.

"Fath...er," Blake muttered, looking up at Christian.

_"_Yes Blake_. _I suggest you stop speaking like a slow-in-the-mind because what I'm about to teach you will demand much strength and wisdom."

* * *

"I don't think you should do it," Sonichu said, glaring at Jason.

Jason didn't answer.

"I agree," Rosechu chimed in, "As a Pokemon I was always pressured into evolving from others. I thank God Kel never forced me into it though."

"Naitsirhc will be pissed if he finds out you did this."

Back in PVCC Jason presented Silvana with some Quick Powder. Silvana looked up at him curiously.

"Yes little one," Graduon said coaxingly. "Touch it."

"Daddy...where daddy?"

"Your father is away," Graduon said. "Now, Silvana, please touch the Quick Powder."

Silvana looked at the Quick Powder for a few moments before touching it. Sonichu and Rosechu covered their eyes and Jason looked away as a bright light filled the small room. When it stopped Silvana stood.

"Silvana," Graduon asked, Jason moving towards her. "How do you feel?"

"..Intelligent. Like... ugh never mind. Where is...what do you call him? Naitsirhc?"

"Naitsirhc ran out," Rosechu stated.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Allison. I have some big news."

Jason opened the door.

"Christian just cloned Sonichu."

"Wait, what?

''He got some of your fur and he's made a clone of you," Allison explain, slowing down.

"That...that sick bastard!" Sonichu grabbed his stomach.

For some reason Sonichu felt disgusted. He fell to his knees.

"Sonichu," Rosechu said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Is something wrong?"

"My...my chest...argh!"

His back arched and a projection of a rainbow shot out. The rainbow showed five different colored eggs landing and hatching, followed by a cave.

"What is this...some sort of...destiny," Jason asked.

"Make...it...stop!" Sonichu's eyes teared up.

When the projection stopped everyone looked at Sonichu.

"A destiny," Silvana stated carefully from behind Jason. "Then perhaps I will be the one who fulfills it."

From under the pillow where Naitsirhc nursed her egg on she found a set of purple gloves, boots, bra and panties, put them on and slipped out the door.

"But first I must find my father."

* * *

"Black Sonichu what happened?"

Blake was laying on the ground, withering in pain.

"I...saw something."

"What was it," Christian clapped in joy. "Some sort of magical, fairy tale?"

"No," Blake stood. "It was something about someone named...Sonichu. Do you know anything about this?"

Chris's eyes widened. "Sonichu? What do you know about Sonichu?!"

He picked up Blake by the chest. Blake squirmed.

"Father...you're hurting me!"

Christian dropped Blake to the ground.

"T-There was something about a cave...somewhere outside CWCville."

Chris gasped. "The Anchuent Prophecy!"

"Excuse me?"

"Patti! I need you to take me somewhere."

_**Episode 5: The Destiny (Sonichu in "Informal Meeting")**_

Naitsirhc sighed and took the medallion out of his pocket as he walked along the valley. Christian has given him it before he found out... His hand tightened around it as it started to burn.

"What the hell?"

It intensified and when Naitsirhc looked up he saw something teleporting with a puff of smoke nearby. Silvana grunted in frustration. She couldn't seem to get her teleportation down.

"Drats! I know I'm close to that cave!"

The medallion pulled Naitsirhc towards Silvana and he broke out into a grin when he saw her.

"Silvana!"

"Father?"

Naitsirhc hugged Silvana.

"Silvana you-you've evolved!"

Silvana nodded. "Yes. Jason and Graduon made me evolve."

The medallion suddenly teleported them in front of a large, grey cave with a few torches lit around it. Naitsirhc looked up at the Cave.

"You were looking for the Destiny Cave?"

"The what?"

Silvana's hand ran actions the cobblestone.

"Sonichu had a vision of this cave. I decided to come here and see what was so special about it."

"You were right to come here young one."

Silvana jumped at the unfamiliar voice.

"Do not be afraid young ones," an old man said, stepping out of the shadows. "I am the Keeper Of Destiny Cave."

"The Keeper...then you know about the Destiny."

"Yes. Please, follow me."

The Keeper led them into the Cave, where many hieroglyphics filled the wall.

"Long ago it was said that a new species would be born from a bright light and that they would have an oppressor."

Naitsirhc and Silvana's eyes were glued to the wall that the Keeper pointed at.

"The oppressor's clone and his new friend would use the powers that lay dormant in his medallion to try and defeat his foes. He would also team up with a witch."

"Father," Silvana whispered. "That is us. I know it. I feel it in my heart."

"I think that you're right Silvana but...powers in my medallion?"

Naitsirhc looked down at his medallion, which had changed itself into the shape of Silvana's head. He touched the nose and a bright beam surrounded him.

"Father," Silvana asked, concerned.

Naitsirhc reappeared, now looking like a Sonichu, green, and with a flat tail with an orange 'v' on it.

The Cave Keeper smiled. "So it is you. Very well then. Remember Naitsirhc, your oppressor can transform too. Whether he knows this or not...I am not sure. But be ready."

"I will. Come on Silvana. Let's go train."

* * *

Patti ran, as fast as she could, to the Destiny Cave. She panted, her four leaf clover necklace hitting her chest.

"Right here Patti," Christian pointed.

Patti let Christian off of her back and stood on two legs.

"That sure was a great ride, huh Master?"

"Yes it was Patti. Now let's see..."

"You!"

The Cave Keeper confronted Christian.

"You are Naitsirhc's opposer, yes?"

"Naitsirhc? What have you heard about that dang homo?!"

"It does not matter. All I know is that I must prevent you from reading the prophecy!"

"You troll! I will not let you keep me from fame and fortune! Patti, attack!"

Patti bared her teeth and arched her back before lunging at the Keeper. The Keeper screamed as Patti's teeth tore through the Keeper's flesh, blood staining her white fur. When Patti stopped Christian smiled.

"Good work Patti,"

The Keeper gave a shuddering cry,

"Fine...I'll tell you...with my dying breath...If you hit your medallion...it will transform you into a Sonichu so that you can...can fight Naitsirhc."

Christian looked down at his chest and picked up the medallion. He gave it a light tap and the same light that had come over Naitsirhc now enveloped Chris. When he emerged he looked identical to Sonic, except Chris had white and black sneakers and a white chest mark where his medallion was. Chris was amazed.

"I...I can finally zap to the extreme!"

He started to laugh wildly.

"That's great Master," Patti congratulated.

"And now...I don't need you or that niggo of a Sonichu."

Patti's eyes widened, her pupils going small.

"W-what did you say?"

"You heard me! I am a God now!"

Chris gave a mighty roar and turned a violent shade of orange-red.

"Now to right some wrongs!"

_**Episode 6: Birth Of The Chaotic Combo (Sonic & Sonichu In "Black Metal Combat")**_

"Father I...sense a...strong psychic presence on that cliff," Silvana said, blocking Naitsirhc's attacks.

Naitsirhc stopped and wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"Let's go check it out."

"I cannot teleport us there. I sense there are two beings on the cliff. One is far more powerful then both of us."

"Let's make our way on foot then."

* * *

The purple Sonichu's psychic abilities were growing stronger with every moment he sat in the cave. The cool, serene surroundings of this enviroment...was this to be his life? Solitude?

'_Rise now young Sonichu.'_

The Sonichu felt his home be lifted and moved somewhere warmer. His small, pointed ears listened, as best as they could from inside of an egg to the voice in his head.

'_Who...you? Where am...I?'_

_'You are about to be born...Magi-Chan.'_

The top of the egg opened and Magi-Chan looked up before rising out of the egg.

_'Who are you,' _Magi-Chan asked, looking around the cave.

_'Do not worry yourself about that child. Just know that I will be your surrogate.'_

A psychic force picked Magi-Chan up and crossed his legs.

'_Now just do as I say...'_

* * *

Meanwhile a green Sonichu was learning how to use the vines that came out of his arms. The land was a jungle, perfect for rough and tumble Pokemon who didn't mind getting dirty. And the young Sonichu didn't mind getting dirty. Maybe it was for this reason that his adoptive parents named him Wild.

"Scy, Scyther," the Scyther next to him chirped encouragingly.

"Venesaur," the Venesaur standing next to Scyther droned.

"Oh...like this?"

The Sonichu successfully wrapped his vines around the tree branch.

"Scy, Scy!"

Wild smiled and pulled back the vines.

"Daddy, mommy, look what I can do."

Straining a bit Wild's tail started to twirl and he lifted off the ground. He flew around for a while before landing next to Scyther and Venesaur. The Scyther put his arm around Wild. Suddenly, a net twisted around the Scyther.

"Scyther?"

"Ah caught one!"

There was a mighty tug on the netting, making Scyther fall to the ground.

"...Daddy?"

Wild looked around to see a poacher pulling on the net.

"Scy!"

The Scyther tried cutting through the net but his scythes did nothing. Wild tried to go after his father but Venesaur stepped in front of him and whipped her vines around the net.

"Aye? What's this? Trying to steal me profits eh?"

The poacher pulled out a pocket knife and stepped in walked towards Venesaur. Instincts taking over, Wild ran to hide behind a rock.

After hearing the grotesque sounds of his mother fighting against the poacher, the jeep screeched away. Wild took a look out from behind the rock.

"Oh no! Mommy!"

Wild ran up to Venesaur, who had an open gash in her side.

"Ven..."

"Mommy...please get up...please..."

He gently pushed his mother, who closed her eyes.

"No...no..."

Wild fell to the ground, his tail landing on a leaf stone.

"Huh?"

He started to glow and evolve. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he looked at his new form.

"I...I grew."

He gave another look at his mom. He placed a hand on her. She wasn't breathing. He bit his lip.

"I've got to look for dad!"

He propelled into the air.

* * *

Bubbles giggled and swam with her mother Swampert. She had found the egg sinking to the bottom of the sea. On the sea floor there were a variety of Pokemon: Goldeen, Staryu and the occasional Squirtle, yawning, waking up from their naps. And the sea life!

It amazed Bubbles and she would often gather up the seaweed and play with it. A Wailord jumped above them and landed in the water, awfully close. It seemed like there was a swarm of them. Bubbles kept swimming out ahead of Swampert, who was trying to be conscious of the passing Wailord.

Bubbles kept swimming out, throwing caution to the wind.

"Swa...Swampert...?!"

The Swampert's eyes grew wide as another Wailord jumped and landed on top of her, pushing her down to the ocean's depth. Bubbles kept giggling, oblivious to the situation until she looked behind herself.

''Huh? Momma?"

She started to swim down. The pressure increased the more she went and she gasped in pain. Her body contorted and she evolved. Ignoring this she kept swimming down, her new body able to handle the pressure.

Her yellow eyes illuminated brightly as she grabbed Swampert. A Kingdra tried to attack her, but she simply kicked it away. She swam to the surface and inhaled the fresh air deeply. She carried her mom to the edge of the shore. Bubbles gently placed a hand on her mom's head.

"Oh no, she's knocked out..."

She walked over to the small hut her mom had made and pulled out a fine piece of cloth. She laid it over her mom and sat next to her.

"Swam...pert?"

"How you feeling momma?"

"Swampert," the Swampert said energetically.

Bubbles breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I was worried I'd lost you."

She looked around, before inspecting her new body.

"Momma, I'm gonna go catch us some food, since I have sharp teeth now. I'll be back."

She dived into the water.

* * *

A white egg soared to the ground, landing on a church stoop's pillow in the heart of CWCville.

One of the nuns, named Mary, hearing the noise, opened the door. She gasped when she saw the object. Cautiously, she picked it up and brought it inside.

"Sister Lucille."

Mary walked into the church room. The other nun, named Lucille, was sitting at a desk and scrawling some notes. She turned around and stood to look at the egg.

"Do you know what this is? I've never seen anything like this before..."

"I am not sure but...perhaps we should preserve it, for hopes that our Dictator, Christian, will want it. It is like he always says "Bring me your Sonichus, Asperchus and Moon-Pals, for I will shelter them."

Mary gave a mental sigh. She remembered when Christian had made that announcement. It had only been a week ago when he declared war on the comic books that some people, who Chris only announced as 'those damn dirty trolls Alec and Sean' were creating. She didn't know much about it but it made Mary's skin crawl.

In fact the whole situation made her skin crawl. The church being in CWCville, the mayor, and, what disturbed her perhaps most of all was the other nuns strange acceptance of it. It was like they were brainwashed or something. Why this did not affect Mary she did not know. She looked at the egg before speaking.

"Lucille...perhaps I can raise the creature? I will teach it all of our scripture so that it grows to be a devout being."

Lucille smiled and nodded. "Yes Mary I think you are the perfect person for this task."

It was a few hours until the egg hatched and when it did Mary picked up the young Rosechu.

"Angelica..."

Angelica flapped her little wings at the suggested name. Mary laughed. Mary held Angelica up to the stain glassed window, the only one in the whole church that depicted events from the Bible.

"My child let me teach you about our Lord, the real Lord."

And so for the next few days Mary taught Angelica about Christianity and encouraged her not to listen to what the other nuns preached. One night as she was sleeping she evolved. Quickly putting on a blue sleeveless tee shirt, aqua skirt and putting her hair in a scrunchie she went to wake up Mary.

"Mary...something...something happened to me!"

"Huh? My child is that you?"

"Yes Mary. Something has happened to me...I have evolved!"

Mary quickly clasped a hand over Angelica's mouth.

"Do not use that...word here. You have awoken anew...I see it is my time to let you go."

She stood up and got the Bible out of her night draw.

"Remember all I have taught you child and do not let the others stray you from what you have learned."

"But Mary, where will I go?"

"Here is the address to a community that will help you."

Mary wrote down the directions to PVCC on a piece of paper and handed it to Angelica. She hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Pack your things and leave during night time."

Angelica nodded, wiped her eyes of tears and went to go pack.

* * *

Mypoe was sitting in front of the red egg, her legs crossed, listening to her instructor Nabe. Mypoe had picked up the egg only moments ago, finding it laying outside of the dojo and was hiding it from her instructor.

"Mypoe!"

"Yes Sensei?"

"Come demonstrate for the young ones why you are top kunoichi."

Mypoe nodded at the smug teacher and stood, forgetting about the egg momentarily.

Mypoe had been training herself in martial arts since she was five and was the top of Nabe's class ever since.

"Now children," Mypoe said, strict yet with a sense of trust. "I will be teaching-"

She cut off when one of the children picked up the egg.

"No, wait! Put that down!"

The child dropped the egg and the red Sonichu with two glove shaped hands tumbled out.

"Mypoe where did this thing come from," Nabe demanded.

"I...I picked it up outside the dojo."

"Why would you do that?! You don't know what kind of creature this is or how dangerous it could be!"

"I think it is one of the things the Mayor of CWCville has been talking about...a Sonichu."

"I don't care! I am putting an end to it!"

Nabe raised a katana. Mypoe gasped and stood in front of the Sonichu.

"No! Do not hurt him!"

Nabe swung the sword down. Mypoe rolled out of the way. The katana made contact with the base of the Sonichu's tail, cutting it off in a clean sweep. The Sonichu's eyes widened and he started to evolve.

"That," he tightened his fist. "Hurt!"

His fist made contact with Nabe's foot. Nabe dropped the sword and grabbed his foot. Mypoe cautiously walked up to him.

"Sensei are you alright?"

"No...get that monster out of here!"

Punchy narrowed his eyes and walked away huffing. When he went outside he looked off in the distance.

'_There's a city over there...maybe I can find a place to stay there.'_

He made his way towards CWCville, not knowing what he was about to come in contact with.

* * *

Naitsirhc and Silvana made their way to the top of the mountain. Naitsirhc panted.

"Wow...guess I really do have Christian genes."

"Father, look."

Silvana looked into the cave where Magi-Chan was floating and meditating.

"I have reached my most peaceful state of being. I am...one with the universe," he spoke.

A bright light filled the cave and Magi-Chan fell to the ground. He quickly stood up and looked at his body.

"I've reached my top physical form!"

His ear twitched and he quickly turned around, and raised his hand. Silvana and Naitsirhc were thrown into the cave by a psychic force.

"Who are you and why are you here? Talk quickly, for I have no use for intruders."

Silvana quickly stood and started to explain.

"Magi-Chan my name is Silvana Rosechu. This is my adoptive father Naitsirhc. There is an evil man in the city over there," she pointed at CWCville. "I sensed a strong psychic energy here...and I'm wondering...would you like to join us in fighting him?"

"So _that's _the energy reading I've been picking up..."

"Energy reading? What energy reading?"

"Do you not sense that? There is some...demon out there. I sense it. He plans to kill people."

"Christian must know about the prophecy," Naitisrhc whispered.

"We need to act now Magi-Chan."

Magi-Chan nodded. "Yes. With both of our psychic powers combined I am sure we will defeat this being." He held out his hand.

"Silvana take my hand. We will do this together."

Naitsirhc tapped his medallion and transformed.

''Wait for me guys. This is my fight too."

**Meanwhile...**

Sean laughed. "Can you believe that schmuck of a mayor is getting pissed off over us?"

"Not mayor Sean. That nut job's a dictator," Alec replied, working on the new Asperchu comic from his tablet.

They were in a small workshop, only a small way away from CWCville. There was only enough room for them, their equipment and notes on Sonichu, as word had spread quickly about Sonichu and his vision. Each were working on their individual projects. Suddenly someone blasted through the door.

"Sean and Alec...prepare to die! Curse-ye-ha-me-ha!"

A bright light formed at Chris's hands. He shot it at the two, obliterating the workshop and all of their work. Christian smiled at the sick sight.

He flew away, back to CWCville.

"Christian!"

Christian looked down at the three. Silvana and Magi-Chan had a bright purple glow around them.

"Sonichus...and Reldnahc-Ha Taque."

Naitsirhc smirked. "I actually kind of like the sound of that Christian. I see you have a new form."

"Yes! God and Jesus led me to the Destiny Cave but enough talk you homo! Let's fight. Curse-ye-ha-me-ha!"

As Chris fired the curse Silvana and Magi-Chan formed a barrier around themselves. Naitsirhc jumped and grabbed for Chris. He grabbed him by the arm and swung him towards the ground. Chris caught himself and floated back up, only to be hit by Magi-Chan's confusion.

Chris turned around and gave a mighty roar. A wave of fire encased him. Naitsirhc moved back.

"What's happening?!"

"He's angry," Magi-Chan said calmly. "Silvana we have to put in more energy."

Silvana nodded and held Magi-Chan's hand tighter. They both closed their eyes and floated higher in the sky.

"When he comes out hit him with extrasensory!"

Chris came out of the fire, now looking deformed. He was half Sonichu and half human. He had one ear, a flat blue tail and one Sonichu eye and one human eye. He was twice the size of his old form.

His skin was blotchy and the blue parts formed a vest shape.

"I...am...Colossal!"

"Now!"

A strong psychic wave overcame the whole city but Chris seemed unharmed. He rushed over to the Silvana and Magi-Chan and slapped the both of them to the ground. The wave stopped and Magi-Chan rubbed his head.

"If I can't have you as a son...then I'll kill the both of you!"

He readied another Curse-ye-ha-me-ha but Naitsirhc hooked him in the jaw.

"Stay away from my daughter you freak of nature!"

Naitsirhc pummeled Chris and Silvana pulled him away when he went unconscious.

"Why'd you stop me?!"

"Forgive me I am merciful," Silvana said with snark. "If we kill Chris now his minions will swarm us. Leave him beaten now, as a warning."

Naitsirhc sighed. He wanted to kill Christian for all he had done but if he did Chris's brainwashed followers would come after them.

"Let's go then."

"Wait...what's that?"

Naitsirhc pointed up, at a white figure flying above them.

"It...looks like a Rosechu."

The figure flew over them and Silvana, Magi-Chan and Naitsirhc watched until she went out of view.

"Oh I hope this is the right place," Angelica whimpered nervously, landing in front of PVCC.

She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?!"

Angelica jumped at the sound of Jason's voice but answered anyway.

"Um...my name is Angelica...I was invited here by a nun named Mary."

Sonichu opened the door with a smile.

"Come on in."


End file.
